


This city screams your name

by Slyst



Series: Afterglow [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: A lazy morning with Himuro and Atsushi





	This city screams your name

Atsushi flopped over in bed, his eyes blinking against the daylight streaming into the room. _Too early_. Even though he had no idea what time it was, anytime awake was too early. He could see from where he was lying that the snow was falling heavily, big fluffy flakes drifting through the air. _Never stops snowing in Akita._ He glared at the offending weather as he debated about if he regretted going to school so far away or not.

A movement, and a soft snore brought his attention to the other half of the bed. A reminder of why he didn’t regret his decision.

Himuro slept soundly next to him, sprawled on his back, black hair having fallen away from his face, his pale skin was even brighter in the daylight. It wasn’t often Atsushi got to see the shorter boy’s entire face, often choosing to keep it hidden behind thick black bangs. He had always wondered if he was hiding something, maybe a horrible scar or a giant mole. _How could even see like that?_

Then one night in the light of the moon, their bodies pressed together, hot and heavy, Atushi had reached up, his fingers brushing the hair back from Himuro’s face. His only thought had been how he wanted to see the boy’s entire face. There was no ugly scar, nothing unslightly, just Himuro. His hazel eyes burning with lust, eye lashes fluttering at the feel of Atsushi’s hands on him. The taller boy had come undone in that moment, there was no going back.

The peace of the morning was interrupted by Atsushi’s stomach growling. Grumbling the taller boy rolled over to poke Himuro in the side, fingers sliding under his sleep shirt to prod gently against his flesh. It was always so soft and pliant under his touches. Atsushi always basked in the warmth that Himuro exuded, so perfect for a place like Akita and somebody like him who was always cold.

“Murochin.”

The shorter boy rolled over, scrunching his eyes up as he tried to fend off the persistent fingers on his skin, Hazel eyes peeked out from half open eyelids “What is it Atsushi?” He asked, his voice rumbling from his chest, rough with sleep. The sound always did things to the taller boy’s heart.

“M’hungry. It’s morning.” He let his hand wander further across the boys stomach, fingers dragging over a defined abdomen. His hand large enough to splay across his entire stomach, muscles rippled and flexed under his hand in reaction to his touches.

“Atsushi it’s still early AND it’s a Sunday. Go back to sleep.”

As if on cue the taller boy’s stomach rumbled again.

Sighing affectionately he shorter boy rolled to the other side of the bed, moving to search for something in the bedside table. A few seconds later a bag of seaweed snacks dropped into Atsushi’s lap with a touch of lips against his in a soft kiss, before the other boy rolled back over, curling in on himself to go back to sleep.

“Hm.” They were the taller boy’s favourite flavour, they always were. He wondered if Himuro had bought them specifically for his morning cravings. He wondered if there was a stash. Then he wondered if he actually cared in that moment.

Tossing the bag of snacks onto his bedside table he shifted, moving to wrap himself around the smaller boy, who cared about snacks when Murochin was in the bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I admittedly have a hard time writing these two but I think it turned out well? Sorry if it's a bit short though D:


End file.
